Perfect
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: There is no point to this fic, except for the fact that Blaine is sucking Kurt's cock. Shameless, shameless smut. Warnings inside.


**Title:** Perfect

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Warnings:** PWP, smut, Blow jobs, face fucking, facials, swallowing, orgasm denial, slight D/S, Dom!Kurt

**Summary:** There is no point to this fic except that Blaine is sucking Kurt's cock. Shameless, shameless smut.

Remember to follow me on tumblr (teamboner [.] tumblr [.] com) to get my fics when they're first written. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt can't breathe. His whole body shakes, his hips twitching, jerking, thrusting. His skin tingles and it set his heart racing, beating a thousand miles a minute. He licks his lips and ends up biting down, drawing blood as a strangled cry escapes his throat. His spine curves, his body arching as pleasure races through him like fire. His fingers tighten their hold on the bed sheets and Kurt is actually losing feeling in his hands.<p>

_I can't - I ca - oh _god.

His toes are curling, clenching and his legs are spasming. He releases breathy sighs, his mind clouded over, not a single logical thought left. His body's reaction is one great roller coaster of adrenaline, sending him to a dizzy state. He stares up at the ceiling, his vision blurring as his eyes widen and water from the touches, the groping, the lust, he is experiencing.

The thumping of Kurt's heart is thrumming inside his head and his body trembles. He is close now, but still not quite there yet. He chokes out a moan, his mouth dropping open and then his voice leaves him as vibrations travel up his cock, affecting his entire body in the most perfect way. It is exquisite the way his dick is being swallowed, licked, sucked and it affects Kurt right down to his bones.

His body aches, craving the need to be released of this torture. It's been going on way too long. Blaine has been using his mouth in the best, but at the same time, worst way possible. He has discovered how to take Kurt to the edge, get him right on the precipice of orgasm before toning it town, turning his deep slurps into light licks and letting Kurt's cock rest heavily in his mouth, massaging it only softly with his hot, wet tongue before Kurt whines and forces Blaine to change pace.

It is happening at the moment. Kurt's dick is merely resting inside Blaine's hot mouth, only two or three inches inside and it is _killing_ him. Kurt thrashes his head to the side, his damp hair glued to his forehead and let's out a pitiful whine, the noise escaping with little to hold him back. He feels too much and not enough at the same time.

Blaine's tongue moves minutely against Kurt's cock and Kurt looks down at him, and meets his eyes. Kurt stares at the way Blaine's pink lips are wrapped around his cock and the way Blaine stares back, his eyes unblinking. His hands loosen on Kurt's hips, his fingertips teasing the sensitive skin which makes Kurt jerk upwards and his dick slides right down the back of Blaine's wet mouth until he can feel it hit the back of his throat. Blaine doesn't fight it, or choke but merely swallows around him, sucking him deep and Kurt finds himself right on the edge again.

Blaine pulls his head back until only the tip of Kurt's cock is in his mouth and glances up at his boyfriend expectantly. Kurt sits back up on his elbows, his chest heaving, and looks back blankly before he realises.

_Oh fuck._

Kurt falls back on his bed and immediately thrusts his hips back up and his dick pushes past Blaine's eager lips who moves his tongue around his cock in the most erotic way, tracing his thick veins making Kurt see stars.

He doesn't even realise he does it, but when Kurt's vision clears and his mind can make slightly more sense of the situation, he finds that he has one of his hands tightly tangled in Blaine's locks, forcing himself deeper and deeper down his throat. But Blaine doesn't struggle, he just moans harder, sending more filthy vibrations up Kurt's cock to his brain causing his whole body to writhe on the bed.

The needy sounds that are leaving Kurt's mouth should be making him blush but he can't help it. He's too far gone. His stomach coils tightly and he thrusts his hips harder, he needs just a_ little_ - bit -_ more._ Blaine hums around his dick and Kurt uses his hand still tightly wound in his curls to pull him off his dick just seconds before he comes brutally hard all over Blaine's face, his whole body clenching up. Thick, hot streams of come splatter Blaine's face, hitting his forehead, cheeks, his _neck_. Kurt watches with avid, lust-filled eyes as his come drips down into Blaine's open and willing mouth.

They don't say anything, their laboured breathing the only sound filling the air. Blaine slowly licks his lips, sucking off Kurt's come with his eyes focused on Kurt's who watches as Blaine's adam's apple bobs, swallowing down his come. Kurt thinks it may possibly be one of the hottest things he's ever had to pleasure to witness.

Blaine is lying between his legs, his come drying on his face and looking up at him with those fucking eyes and Kurt whimpers. Without breaking eye contact, Blaine lifts up one of his hands that was resting on Kurt's hips and drags a fingertip across his cheek and Blaine hears Kurt's breath hitch. He drags his index finger into his mouth, sucking the come he collected from his cheek off his finger with an obscure sound before repeating it, again, and again and again until his face is pretty much clean of Kurt's come and his cock is trying for round two.

Kurt's hand flitters down Blaine's face, lightly trailing over his hot skin and Blaine closes his eyes and leans into the gentle touching with a soft sigh.

"You're perfect," Kurt whispers and gathers the last drop of his come from underneath Blaine's jaw and takes it to his mouth. Blaine licks and sucks it like he did Kurt's cock minutes before. Kurt pulls his finger from Blaine's mouth because he can't take this anymore. He flops back down on the bed, his body completely lax and stares up at the ceiling. He vaguely recalls Blaine crawling up beside him, resting his head beneath his jaw and holding his hand to his chest where his heart is. He curves his body around Kurt, pressing his still hard length against the side of Kurt's thigh and ruts up slightly.

"No," Kurt says and Blaine stills his movement, his breath now shaky. He presses up harder, but doesn't move. He can't disobey an order.

_Good boy,_ Kurt thinks, resting his hand on the small of Blaine's back, as he lulls off to sleep.


End file.
